


Just A Hole

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [150]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Bondage, Dark, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Evil Castiel, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, M/M, Owner Castiel, Painful Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Slave Dean, Spanking, Threats, Threats of Violence, degrading names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 22:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3746158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Sexslave!dean, owner!cas noncon, face slapping, facefucking, no lube, lots of spanking, tying dean up, and cas telling dean he's useless whore, just two holes to be fucked, pathetic, worthless, etc. thank you!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Hole

Dean was on his back, arms above him, chained, and legs spread as wide as they would go, to the point that it ached slightly.

Cas had perfect use of Dean’s ass, and was using it to his full advantage, spanking to the point of Dean sobbing for Cas to stop.

“You want me to stop, whore?” Cas growled. “You don’t tell your owner what to do.” Another sharp slap came to Dean’s ass and he cried out, tears running down his face.

“Please! Oh, god! Please!” Dean sobbed. “Please, please, please…”

Cas moved around Dean, and over him, cockhead pressed close to Dean’s lips. Dean whimpered, crying.

“Open your mouth, slut.” Cas ordered.

Dean shook his head, eyes shutting. Cas growled, and slapped Dean’s face. Dean opened his eyes, big and watery. “Open.” Cas repeated, tapping his cock against Dean’s lips. Dean whined, and Cas backhanded him. “Dean…don’t make me resort to breaking bones to open your jaw.”

Dean’s eyes grew fearfully, and his mouth opened, and Cas shoved it, fucking Dean’s mouth, forcing Dean to deep throat him, balls slapping against Dean’s chin

“And don’t you fucking dare bite me Dean. Or you will be in trouble.” Cas threatened, grunting as he gripped Dean’s face, cock sliding down Dean’s throat.

Dean whimpered, trying not to gag around Cas’ cock, and Cas shoved his cock deep into Dean’s mouth, coming down Dean’s throat.

When Cas pulled out he moved back to Dean’s ass, eyeing the shade of red it was, before gripping it and making Dean cry out.

“Are you going to take my cock like a good whore, Dean?”

“I’m not a whore.” Dean whimpered, and cried out when Cas slapped his ass again.

“You’re a slut Dean.” Cas murmured. “Just some holes to fuck.”

“No! God!” Dean cried out when Cas gave two more slaps.

“You’re my slut. My human sex slave.” Cas said, shoving a finger in Dean dry. Dean screamed again and Cas grinned. “take me like a good slut and I’ll go easy on you, Dean.”

“Stop! Stop, please!” Dean begged. “Please, Cas!”

“Why? You’re mine to use as I wish.” Cas said.

“No….please! It hurts!”

“That’s the point Dean.” Cas said, chuckling. Dean sobbed as Cas opened Dean up, ass feeling like it was on fire.

Cas pulled his hand free and stroked his cock to full hardness, lining it up with Dean’s hole, and shoving in, making Dean cry out, fresh tears running down his face.

“Cas! No, please!” Dean begged.

“Quiet, Dean. Before I have to gag you like I've restrain you.” Cas mused, slapping Dean’s ass as he fucked him roughly.

“My ass is on fire Cas! Please!” Dean sobbed.

“Well, that’s what happens to bad sluts that don’t behave. Stop whining Dean.” Cas growled, thrusting roughly.

“God!” Dean screamed. “Cas…please, stop…”

“Stop complaining. It’s worthless. Like you.”

“No…”

“Yes Dean. Worthless. My fuck toy. You’re my bitch to use as I please. And I won’t stop until I’ve come twice in your ass.”

“Fuck! Stop!” Dean begged.

“No. You’re my fuck toy now. Might as well get used to it.”


End file.
